Hunters' Legacy
by The Lost Arts
Summary: An ordinary girl sees something that leads her to a heist that could very well change her world. With the help of a strange pirate crew can she discover what's fanning the forgotten flames of rivalry and bring the two villages together?


**Chapter One: Taking That First Step**

_Where are you taking them?_

She moved with a certain alertness and anxiety to her as she studied the ground beneath. Familiar faces were marching at a steady pace, with a rope tying their right hands together. From their faces and actions, their fatigue was obvious. The villagers were led by a brute of a man and his subordinates, who would jeer often at the women's conditions.

Her eyebrow twitched in annoyance, and with such obvious proof laid down she could no longer ignore what was happening.

_First was dad and some of the elders, then the rest of the males, followed by some of the stronger children..._ Her eyes zoned in on the face of an annoyed woman. _Now them._

She waited for the group to pass before climbing down. The moment her foot touched ground she sprinted in the direction opposite of where the group was going.

_I need answers._ But what she really needed was people to help her out. She continued on her way, rushing out of the forested area, and into a small village.

To outsiders, it would have been a strange place considering all the buildings were made from nothing but trees, and everywhere you looked was nature and architecture hand in hand. Yet to her, this was home.

In what appeared to be the busier portion of this place a small group was assembled. The numbers were small, especially considering that the villagers were reduced to less than a quarter of their original numbers, but it was perfect for what she had in mind.

Waving a hand in greeting she approached the teenagers, explaining what she had seen in the forest.

"-They're going back on their word!" She concluded, pointing towards the forest. "Something's happening over there and we have no idea what it is." She straightened her back and pressed a hand to her heart. "We've got to cross over and see for ourselves!"

"You're crazy, absolutely NUTS!" There was a hint of annoyance dripping from her voice, "Tyler, you seriously think we're going to believe this shit!"

A sigh escaped from the girl's lips. This was going worse than expected. Much worse.

A hand gently placed itself on her raging companion's shoulder. "I-I kind of have to agree. I mean, you can't expect us to go along with what you say." She seemed a little hesitant as she spoke, her eyes shifting uncomfortably as she attempted to avoid the older girl's gaze. "It's been decades after all..."

These negative comments; these words of disbelief...Tyler finally concluded that perhaps these people weren't her best hope. All this need for hard evidence was ridiculous! An open palm made its way to her face.

"You know, you guys are probably right. I bet I'm just delusional from everything that'd been going on." With a sudden urgency her body began to inch away from the small crowd of teenagers, her hand extended in a slight wave. "I bet some fresh air'll do the trick. Kaiden, while I'm gone you're in charge!"

An "aye aye" was lost in response as Tyler turned away quickly, making her way over to a shelter of trees.

_Dear God, why do they have to be so...so difficult! _She cursed to herself shaking her head frantically, continuing on into her lifeless home. _Does it take having to be picked up and tied together themselves to get it!_

Tyler frowned as she rummaged through her brother's old belongings. This anger was all for self-satisfaction; she wasn't sure she'd have believed it herself without seeing it with her own two eyes. But the struggle was difficult enough at this point, and it was surely only going to get worse.

"I'm all alone," She muttered, tossing on an old newsboy hat over her bunched up hair. "I'm the only chance they've got." She paused a moment to throw on an old collared shirt, a laugh escaping her lips. "Let's see how long I can last."

Taking what seemed to be an eternity, Tyler finally ran outdoors. Without turning her head she ran straight past the borders of her homeland and back into the nearby forest.

The Inbetween.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are always appreciated; even a line would do.<br>I know things are kind of confusing at this point, but I'm hoping to do some clarifying in the next chapter or two. So please bear with me! This is an island I created, so if there are any questions feel free to drop a message/note.  
><strong>


End file.
